1. Field
A window for a display device and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Such a display device includes a display module displaying an image and a window protecting the display module.
Glass may be used as the window.
However, since glass may be easily broken by an external impact, when used in a portable device such as a mobile phone, it may be easily damaged. Therefore, recently, a window made of a plastic material instead of glass is being researched.
The window made of a plastic material may have a stack structure including a polymer resin and a binder. The polymer resin and the binder have a physicochemical characteristic difference and thus, yellowing may occur and deterioration of reliability, from deterioration of adherence between the polymer resin and binder, may occur. Thus there remains a need for an improved window material.